All Because of that Night
by Talapots
Summary: Sakura was locked in a dark library, and found a man sleeping there as well. When they woke up, they were featured in the TV – and worse, after the scandal, their parents wanted them married. SxS


**_Summary: She was locked in a dark library, and found a man sleeping there as well. When they woke up, they were featured in the TV – and worse, after the scandal, their parents wanted them married._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS._**

**_A/N: Please review! I accept anything! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>All Because of that Night<em>_**

**__Chapter I - The Media Frenzy__**

Sakura Kinomoto was busy reading a thick book, while writing equations in her paper. She spent almost seven hours in the city library, researching for her latest physics project. She rubbed her eyes, as she felt her eyes heavy – and yawned quietly, not wanting to disturb others.

She looked to the empty desks – and realized she was the only girl left in here. Finishing only half of what she was supposed to do, she stood up, took her things, and went to the physics section of the library. While searching the book there, her phone vibrated. While opening the phone, in the corner of her eye – she saw a guard roaming in her spot a while back.

'Sakura, where are you?' Her dad texted – making her sigh. She's certain that she'll not finish her project – she'll end up with a big fat zero.

'I'm on my way, dad.' She replied, and yawned.

As soon as she flipped down her phone, she noticed the time. Ten o' clock. The library should be closed by this time. Maybe they're waiting for her to finish what she's doing. She walked slowly out of the shelves, when the lights turned off – the sound of the keys was now going away. She stopped in her tracks, and heard her stomach grumble. But she wasn't actually scared of being hungry – but being alone in a dark library.

She can't think anymore – all she did was to sit down, and engulfed the silence. She closed her eyes, and took her cellphone. When flipping it open, she gasped, when realizing that it's battery empty. Glancing all around, she inhaled, and closed her eyes again.

"Will you stop that?" A man shouted, enough to make her stop breathing so hard.

She opened her eyes, and screamed.

"Ah!" She screamed and screamed, and tears are now forming in her eyes. The thick physics book slipped in her hand, and it didn't touch the floor. The sound would actually be: the book hit a man – the man who just said something a while back.

"Stop that!" the guy said, and dragged the screaming girl down the floor. She stopped, and gripped at the arms of the man. They sat on the floor – and the person that she's with lie in the floor. She glanced at the guy – but certainly, she could see darkness.

"Will you stop that and just sleep?"

She was startled – she can't breathe. Her grip loosened, and kept quiet. She could only hear the ticking of the clock, and closed her eyes. A minute – no almost an hour ago, she opened her eyes – she can't sleep. Adjusting her position, she clutched at her bag, afraid of some supernatural things she will see.

The man, after she adjusted herself, stood up, and irritably moves to find other place to sleep.

"Where are you going?" She nervously asked.

"It's none of your business." He answered, and she felt him lie down again.

"Wait!" She screamed, enough to make him startled.

She felt the footsteps towards her. He sat, and hugged her tightly. She wants to escape, yet she felt too secured – she felt no one could harm her with this stranger. He hugged her more – the more she wanted to escape, the tighter his hug is. She stopped, and hugged the man as well. They lay in the floor, still hugging each other.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm here, okay? Just go to sleep. I didn't sleep a blink since you entered here. Geez." The man whispered, making her calm inside.

"Thank you." She replied, with a smile on her face.

It took almost thirty minutes for her to fall asleep. They're still hugging each other – while their faces are calm and secured by each other. She knew this guy was a stranger – he wanted to sleep, so they have to unite – to survive this cold night.

* * *

><p>Flashes of cameras. She could see a lot of them. Is this her dream? No. She's still using the stranger's arm to be her pillow. Her heavy eyes were still struggling to open, while seeing flashes. Her pillow was swiftly gone; making her head hit the floor – and making her so awake.<p>

"Oh, my gosh! These kids are making out in the library!"

"Yes."

She could hear whispers, and realized there are known personalities in there. She stood up, and saw an amber pair of eyes looking at her. She surveyed the man beside him, and saw him covering the two of them in those cameras. And then she realized – who is this man, and what the heck was happening?

"Wake up, will you?" he shouted, "Don't you realize our position right now?"

Looking behind his green jacket that was big enough to cover the two of them, she saw her dream. She saw reporters and cameras all around. She saw microphones and their questioning looks. She looked at the stranger, and tears are forming in her eyes. She couldn't help but cry. She can't do anything but to cry.

The stranger stared at her for a minute, and held her hand. She knows he was saying something, based on the way he looked at her, but her mind refused to process the facts. The tears escaped her eyes, and she silently cried. She knows what's happening – she's pretty aware of what's with the looks and the cameras and stuff.

"Stop it, goddamnit!" the guy cursed loudly, making her so startled.

There, he dragged her outside the library, despite the fact that many people are against their way. He pushed them aside, and she can't help but to stop running. But the flashes of cameras still kept on focusing her. Until the coast was clear – because of the resistance of this man's body, they were able to run out – with the media still following them.

While running, she wondered on why the guy is so familiar to her. She doesn't even know where the heck are they running – all she cared about at the moment is the familiar amber-eyed with chestnut hair that was dragging her. Turning around a corner, they quietly sat, while waiting for the media to run towards the other direction.

'Chestnut hair? Is this the same characteristics Chiharu and Naoko's dream man was?' she thought, while staring blankly at this guy. Then, after a second, it seemed to register her mind. That's why they were followed by the media – that's why this guy is so familiar.

This guy was the successor of the Li Corporations – one of the most successful multicorporation in the world. Who would think that this guy was actually that person?

"Uh, Syaoran Li? You ARE Syaoran Li?" She asked – still in daze by the whole situation.

"You want an autograph? For goodness' sake, this is not the right time." He answered sarcastically.

Sakura looked at the other direction. So this dream guy of theirs was arrogant after all. What will she expect? He was a successor after all.

But she realized that it was not the problem.

"What will I do?" She stood up, and worriedly stared at him.

"So your dumb mind processed it all?" He snapped, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What will happen to my life? I will be a – a media thing! Oh my fucking gosh!" Sakura shouted, making her dragged to sit down by Syaoran.

"I thought I'll be the one explaining that." He answered, and flipping his phone open. His brows raised, as he was reading something out there. Sakura, still nervous as hell, noticed that they were in some unknown village. They were actually hiding behind a house, and actually stepping on some shit.

"Oh, shit!" Sakura stated, and stood up while removing the shit in her shoes.

"This is more shit-y than that one." Syaoran snapped, and read the text messages of Eriol Hiiragizawa, his bestfriend. Well, they expected the right thing. The two of them are the headline on the television, and on the internet. Most of it is all saying that the successor of the Li Corporations are making out in a library, with a mysterious girl.

"You wanna know what you were called?" Syaoran whispered, while smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and took her phone out. She was certain that his father and brother watched the news. That was the part she was pretty nervous of. Realizing her phone was actually battery empty, she flipped it down angrily – and stared at Syaoran.

"You were called the 'Syaoran Li's fiancée'". He finished his sentence, still smirking.

She got herself ready to leave, and stared at the smirking Syaoran while browsing his phone. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. Who would have thought that studying and researching could lead into this horrible state? Thinking of how Fujitaka and Touya, especially him, react – for sure, this is not the simple problem that could be easily solved with a smile.

"Would you help me or not?" She asked, while hoping he would.

He wasn't even considered her situation, when answering, "Why would I? You were the stupid girl who got locked in the library. The scared girl who wouldn't let me sleep."

"Huh! As if he wasn't locked in the first place!" She snapped, and thought that she left her physics book there – she really can't do the project – especially not in this situation.

"I was sleeping there, dumb girl. It was planned." He sarcastically stated. He got up, and stared at her with cold eyes. "Well, let's say were quits." There, he walked away – and didn't looked back at all.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. He was an ass. How would she handle the situation, now that the guy who was protecting her left? He didn't even think of her. Looking around, she checked if there was some reporter – and luckily, there was none. She started running – and didn't look back as well.

"Syaoran Li, you're an ass." She whispered, while running away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter One Finished!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Talapots**_


End file.
